


Phantom pain

by Mitogen (Karaii)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Mitogen
Summary: Old fan comic I drew in 2011.Like the pain of a phantom wound, this is something that will never go away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Phantom pain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my deviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/karaii/art/AC-Phantom-Pain-192565283

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
